


the summertime and butterflies all belong to your creation

by finnhoe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Stormpilot, entirely self indulgent, literally pure fluff, this is my redemption arc from my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>discussing if trees have feelings, kittens, ice cream, and space boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	the summertime and butterflies all belong to your creation

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy this tooth rotting fluff

It’s a Saturday.

 

It’s a perfect 70 degrees Saturday in California, where Poe and Finn live together. There’s a slight breeze to cool them down when they get a little too hot, and the perfect amount of shade through the trees.

 

“Do you think that trees have feelings?” Poe is laying with his head on Finn’s lap and is looking up at the sky, at the green canopy above him.

 

The light is hitting his eyes and transforming his eyes into a deep red chestnut brown that perfectly complements his golden skin and Finn? He can’t look away.

 

Finn doesn’t answer because he’s lost in Poe’s eyes and it prompts Poe to tear his attention away from the sky to look at his own sun.

 

Poe gives Finn a prompting glance, because he still hasn’t received an answer from him.

 

“Hmm?” Finn acts like he was pulled from sleep, with the way he takes a second to focus on what Poe is saying.

 

“I said,” Poe emphasizes the ‘said’, “since you weren’t even listening, you asshole,” again with an emphasis on the ‘asshole’, “I was wondering if trees have feelings like not like emotions but like what if they can feel when things happen to them and can process information.”

 

Finn listened this time, because if he didn’t, he would have an angry boyfriend on his hands. He learned that the hard way.

 

Finn glances up at the trees for himself, and notices the easy swaying of the green branches.

 

“I think they do. You think that’s why they get bare in the winter and full and green in the spring? Maybe because there aren’t a lot of people that hang out with them in the winter so they get sad and shed their leaves and in the spring when everyone’s here, they get happy again and dress up for the occasion”, Finn always has such creative answers to everything that Poe asks and Finn never makes fun of him even if it’s the dumbest question.

 

“Okay, Robert Frost, you can calm down with that little poem there,” Poe laughs from his spot, smiling up at Finn, who chuckles and nudges Poe with his hand.

 

“I think trees should have more people that visit them in the winter. Just because it’s cold doesn’t mean that we have to neglect the poor trees,” and of course, Finn thinks, of course Poe would find compassion and sympthay for some fuckin’ trees.

 

“We can visit how ever many trees you want in the winter, babe,” Finn smiles down and runs a hand through Poe’s hair. He seriously loves Poe’s hair when he leaves it natural like this, with a slight curl to it and with it soft and pliable.

“Well, I should expect nothing less from you. Since I’m a king and you have to treat me as such,” Poe attempts to say this with his eyes shut and face straight, but the quirk of his lips betray him.

 

Finn laughs as a response and continues running his fingers through the soft strands of black hair and he can feel Poe’s shoulders relaxing from where they’re set on his legs.

 

It falls quiet for a while. The only sounds left are the large park ambience of the kids laughing in the distance, the sound of the lake and the ducks within it, and the sound of soft green leaves rustling together in the breeze.

 

Poe may very well be definitely falling asleep, because someone playing with his hair has always been his weakness, but the fact that it’s Finn is even more relaxing and he can allow himself to be swayed to sleep through the gentle movements and the gentle sounds.

 

Finn allows himself to shut his eyes as well, remaining upright and just breathing everything in and relaxing. He couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than exactly where he is right now.

 

Well, maybe with like some ice cream or something. That’d be cool.

 

Speaking of ice cream.

 

“Poe?” Finn gently taps on his forehead with his thumb, earning a ‘Hmm?’ back.

 

“Do you wanna go get some ice cream from that one shop downtown?”

 

Poe opens one eye after this, “The one with the homemade toffee?”

 

Finn grins, knowing he can get Poe to do anything if he bribes him with the toffee, “Obviously.”

 

This earns Finn to get Poe to open both eyes and even smile an eager smile, “What are we waiting for?”

 

Poe gets up from Finn’s lap the quickest he’s ever gotten up for anything in his life. He shakes out his hair and easily puts it back into place with his hand before fixing his ripped denim jacket with ease.

 

Finn can’t help but look him uo and down as he does this. Mostly because he loves when Poe wears black skinny jeans, that old cropped t-shirt, and the blue jacket. He’s pretty sure Poe could pull off literally anything he wants.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Poe puts his hands on his hips and gleams down at Finn, who, at this point, isn’t even ashamed of checking him out.

 

“You know, I would, but you’re already mine so I can look at you whenever I want now. No need for pictures anymore,” Finn replies as he gets up from the ground, slapping Poe’s ass with a smirk and then recovering before Poe gets mad with kissing him on the forehead.

 

“You honestly.. are so lucky that I love you because if I didn’t then your ass would be planted on the ground by now,” Poe attempts to sound menacing but the fact that he says this while reaching for Finn’s hand to hold kinda takes away from it.

 

Finn just looks over at Poe and notes how mesmerizing he looks from the side with the sun highlighting his profile. He squeezes Poe’s hand and replies, “Lucky me.”

 

They walk across the park to the street and hop in Poe’s convertible, which he insisted on taking because ‘it’s a convertible, Finn, it’s way fuckin cooler than your mom van’ ‘Poe my car is literally a Range Rover’ ‘ok mom van’.

 

It’s a short drive to the ice cream shop, but Poe still reaches across the center console and holds Finn’s hand on the way there while softly singing to the indie songs playing on the bluetooth radio. Finn lets his arm hang over the door and he makes waving motions in the wind, feeling the resistance in his hand and arm.

 

“Poe, wind is so cool,” Finn observes, barely audible over the noise of the street and wind.

 

Poe glances over at Finn and smiles to himself, “Yeah it is, buddy”, he approves.

 

They find a parking spot and Finn holds open the door for Poe, before walking in himself. They’re met with a strong but nice aroma of vanilla and sugar and everything sweet in between. Finn has to admit he loves this place as much as Poe does.

 

Finn’s eyes light up, looking with adoration at all the different candies and chocolates. Poe looks at him the same way.

 

Poe plants a kiss onto Finn’s cheek, successfully getting his attention. “What do you want?” Poe prompts, wondering himself what he’s going to get.

 

Finn gets a smug smile on his face and jested, “You.”

 

Poe rolls his eyes and pinches Finn in the arm, who yelps and rubs at it sorely, glaring on Poe’s back as he saunters away to look at the rest of his options. But Finn is looking at his.

 

The glass casing full of treats are enticing, making Poe’s mouth water. He stands there for a minute, apologizing to the girl behind the counter for taking a while. Finn comes up next to him, having decided what he wants.

 

“Could I have a caramel sundae please? And he’ll take a bar of the toffee along with two scoops of the vanilla ice cream in a cup,” Finn speaks up, because Poe pretends to look for something new every time but ends up getting the same thing every time.

 

Still, Poe looks offended at Finn, like he couldn’t possibly know his order.

 

“Um, how do you know that’s what I want? What if I wanted like the pistachio ice cream and a chocolate covered marshmallow?” Poe challenges, crossing his arms over his chest. Finn gets distracted by his arms for a couple seconds, because goddamn.

 

Finn recovers and objects, “You think pistachio ice cream tastes like ass and you think that chocolate covered marshmallows taste like ass dipped in chocolate.”

 

Poe furrows his eyebrows and turns around to the register, knowing he lost. Finn smiles and shakes his head and comes up to meet him, pulling out his wallet.

 

“No. I’m doing it,” Poe puts Finn’s hands back to his pockets and pulls out his own wallet. And Finn knows better enough to not argue.

 

The girl hands them both what they ordered, and wished them both a good day. They return the favor and walk out of the shop, ice creams in hand.

 

“Let’s just walk around for a while, yeah?” Finn asks, because it’s a beautiful day and it’s only 12 pm.

 

Poe considers for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and nodding. They walk side by side next to all the shops, attempting to eat the ice cream before it melts.

 

Finn looks over at Poe and notices he has ice cream on his nose, which, Poe will never admit it, but it happens every time they go out for ice cream.

 

“Babe,” Finn gets Poe’s attention, who looks over at him.

 

“You’ve got something there,” Finn motions at his own nose and watches the recognition flash through Poe’s features. 

 

“Fuck, can you get it? My hands are full,” Poe helplessly asks, showing Finn the bag in one hand and the ice cream in the other as if Finn doesn’t believe him.

 

Finn pulls a napkin from the bag in Poe’s hand and gently swipes it over Poe’s nose, successfully, getting the ice cream off. Poe briefly studies Finn’s features as he does this. He glances over the long eyelashes and the defined jaw.

 

“Mission accomplished,” Finn shows Poe the napkin that has a little dot of ice cream on it before tossing it in the trash can.

Poe is about to respond when something catches the corner of his eye. It takes a minute to see what it is across the street, some kind of event, but then he realizes.

 

“Oh. My. God. Finn. Look,” Poe doesn’t dare tear his eyes away from across the street, as if it will go away if he does.

 

Finn looks at where Poe’s attention is fixated, and also realizes what it is. Which, fuck.

 

It’s an adoption event from the disabled cat shelter.

 

Finn carefully looks over at Poe, who he can tell is imploding by the second.

 

“Poe, listen to me. We can’t take all of those kittens home, okay? We might get arrested if we try,” Finn says his words slowly and carefully, because he doesn’t think Poe is listening to anything he says right now.

 

Poe ignores him and immediately goes to the crosswalk, pressing the button to cross the street. Finn begrudgingly follows, because he knows they aren’t leaving here without a new addition to their family (which is them and BB-8, their Samoyed puppy).

 

They both cross the street and Poe immediately throws his half finished ice cream in the trash and wordlessly gives his bag to Finn, because there are far more important matters to attend to.

 

He walks up and down the rows of the cages, with Finn trailing behind. He crumbles at every single kitten and he absolutely wants to shove them all in his pockets and take them home.

 

But then there are two in their own cage that catch his eye. One seems to be a black and orange calico mix, and he is missing one of his front legs. The other one looks very similar to this one, except she has different striping and spotting in her fur. In addition, she is only missing what seems to be half her tail.

 

Poe can’t help but reach in and pick them both up, reading the note on the cage as he does so. The note says that they are brother and sister, and they were both abandoned by their mom because they were the runts of the litter, They suffered the damages when they were forced to fend for themselves before someone found them.

 

Poe cradles both the kittens to his chest, and he can feel himself melting. The boy is kneading into Poe’s t-shirt and the girl is biting on his finger. He swears he’s taking these kittens home.

 

He turns to Finn with the biggest puppy dog look on his face. Finn can’t help but smile at the kittens and at Poe before putting down his things and walking over to the trio.

 

“Here, take the boy, he seems to be calmer,” Poe gently undoes the kitten’s claws from his shirt and carefully hands him to Finn, who cradles it against his chest.

 

Finn has to admit, they are really ridiculously cute.

 

“Finn, we’re getting them. BB-8 needs some buddies, anyway,” Poe doesn’t look up from the kitten as he says this, too enthralled with the soft fur and gentle vibrations of her purring.

 

“Alright, let’s go ask how we adopt them, then,” Finn realizes there’s no use in arguing because Poe will fight to the death for animals.

 

Poe looks up with the brightest smile on his face and strides over to place a kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth before replying, “I love you,” and then walking away to find someone who works at the shelter.

 

Finn blushes still, after a year, and follows behind Poe to find someone.

 

It doesn’t take them long before they find out that the kittens are free to go with them today, and they’re already spayed and neutered and have their shots. Finn swears he can see Poe internally scream with happiness when they hear they can take them home today.

 

After paying $100 for each kitten, (which isn’t that bad considering they both have their shots and stuff), Poe carries the two kittens in a little box with a blanket. Finn has all the papers with their medical information in one hand, and Poe’s hand in the other.

 

Finn volunteers to drive on the way home, because he knows that Poe won’t let the kittens out of his sight. He’s right, because Poe just wordlessly hands him the keys as they near the car, without tearing his gaze away from the cats.

 

The drive home is filled with Poe excitedly talking about the cute sparkly collars he’s gonna buy them to match BB-8’s collar, and how their names have to be like BB-8’s.

 

Once they finally reach home, Poe very carefully holds the box as he steps inside, with Finn holding open the door. BB-8 immediately comes to them, jumping happily on their legs and asking for attention.

 

Finn picks her up and take her over to Poe, who is sitting on the couch with the box. The puppy sniffs curiously at the box, before looking inside and seeing the kittens. The cats sniff at BB-8’s nose, who does the same.

 

Poe almost cries because this whole exchange is just too pure.

 

Finn is looking at their two new additions, and he looks at Poe, who is already looking at him.

 

“I love you a lot,” Finn softly says, eyes flickering between Poe’s eyes and his lips.

 

Poe smirks and says, “I know,” before grabbing the back of Finn’s head and fitting their lips together.

And they both think that this is the perfect place to be, that no matter where they are, they’ll always be home because their home is within each other.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: generallando


End file.
